Such a nonwoven-laying device is known from EP 1 828 453 B1. It is configured as a cross-laying device and has two linearly movable main carriages and two auxiliary carriages, which are designed as tensioning carriages and are likewise movable linearly. Furthermore, two endless conveyor belts are present, which are guided at the aforementioned carriages via deflection rollers. The main carriages are provided each with a carriage drive of their own and can move relative to one another. These carriage drives comprise, in practice, a rotary drive motor and a toothed belt or cable transmission for transmitting the rotation of the motor to the respective main carriage and to convert the driving rotation into a linear travel motion. The tensioning carriages are connected to a respective main carriage via towing cables.
EP 1 010 785 A2 shows a similar nonwoven-laying device, which has a greater laying width and a larger number of auxiliary carriages. One or more auxiliary carriages may be designed as support carriages for a horizontally extending lower run or carrying run of a conveyor belt.